Ain't Afraid to Die
by White FANG8121
Summary: This is my first story on This is a one shot to the song Ain't Afraid to Die by Dir en grey. What happens when Inuyasha loses the most important person in his life?


One more breath inhaled… 

_kimi to futari de aruita ano koro no michi wa nakute_

.:the way that we walked together back then is lost:.

One more tear falls to the ground…

_sore demo zutto aruita, itsuka kimi to aeru no kana_

.:yet always we were walking, someday shall I meet with you?:.

Why. Why did she have to leave him? She was his world. She was the reason he fought, to protect her. She was the reason why he breathed. To smell her heavenly scent once more. She was the reason why he walked. To walk with her, hand in hand. She was the reason why he even lived. So that he could live…

With her.

_nadaraka na oka no ue yuruyaka ni yuki ga furu todokanai to wakattemo_

.:atop the gently sloping hill, the snow slowly falls I understand that I cannot reach you, yet:.

"Inuyasha. Listen to me. I don't think I'm going to make it…" She whispered, her voice dry, a pool of blood surrounding her.

"Shh. Don't say that. I'm here…you're going to live. I won't let you die…" His amber eyes met her dark brown ones. He gently picked her up and placed her in his lap, stroking her hair.

"Inuyasha…" She smiled and winced. Blood continued to leak out of her, not only staining her clothes but the hanyou's as well.

_kimi no heya ni hitotsu daisuki datta hana o ima..._

.:in your room, a single flower of the kind that you loved, is now…:.

"Inuyasha. You've done everything you can. Let me go…"

"No! Never! You have to live. You must. Please, I can't live without you." Tears rolled down his cheeks, splashing onto the young mikos clothes. She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek.

"I love you Inuyasha…"

_kyonen saigo no yuki no hi kataku kawashita yakusoku_

.:the day of last year's final snow a promise firmly exchanged:.

"I always have, and I always will…"

_omoidaseba tokedashi tenohira kara koborete_

.:when I remembered, it started to melt, and spill from the palm of my hand:.

More tears stained his cheeks as he lifted her body close to his, sobbing into her raven hair. This had to be a nightmare. None of this could be real…

Please.

Say it's a nightmare and I'll wake up soon…

_nadaraka na oka no ue yuruyaka ni yuki ga furu todokanai to wakattemo_

.:atop the gently sloping hill, the snow slowly falls I understand that I cannot reach you, yet:.

But he never woke up…

And the nightmare continued…

_kimi no heya ni hitotsu daisuki datta hana o ima..._

.:in your room, a single flower of the kind that you loved, is now…:.

"Inuyasha. Promise you won't forget me. Keep me somewhere in your heart, okay…?" She coughed and blood spilled from her mouth, staining her lips, making them a cherry color.

"I can't forget you. I won't. Ever…" He sobbed. His tears washing away with her blood…

_madobe ni hitorikiri de tada yuki o mitsumeteru kimi o omoidashinagara_

.:all alone by the window, just staring at the snow, while I remember you:.

All he could do now was watch as she slowly left him. The color of her eyes started to fade, her body began to feel cold.

"Oh, god, please, no…" He cried out.

_garasugoshi ni kimi o ukabe saigo no kuchizuke shite..._

.:through the glass, I recall you, and give you a final kiss…:.

He lifted her face to his and they shared their last, and final kiss. Her lips felt cold, not soft and warm like they did before. More tears leaked from his eyes as her head fell on his lap again.

"I love you…" And with that, her eyes closed and were never opened again. Her breath had stopped.

She was gone.

Forever.

_nee waratte yo mou nakanaide_

.:hey smile don't cry anymore:.

Everyone said he had to move on. But they didn't understand. He couldn't just move on. Not when she wasn't there to greet him everyday with that smile. Not when she wasn't there to help him out when he needed it the most. Not when she wasn't there to be in his warm embrace…

Not when she wasn't there to love him…

_koko kara zutto anata o miteiruwa_

.:from here on, always, I'll be watching you:.

How was it possible. For him to live on without her? To act everyday, like nothing was wrong? How did everyone else manage to pull it off? He didn't understand, nor did he want to understand. He knew. He knew he needed her. He knew he needed her to live. Without her there was no point in living.

_nadaraka na oka no ue yuruyaka ni yuki ga furu todokanai to wakattemo_

.:atop the gently sloping hill, the snow slowly falls I understand that I cannot reach you, yet:.

He wanted to see her. To speak with her. To hold her. He knew he couldn't, but he could do something close to it. He walked across the emerald green field until he reached the grey tombstone. Irises were placed next to it. He sat down and stared at the small pound and grey rock.

"Why. Why did you have to leave me…"

_kimi no heya ni hitotsu daisuki datta hana o ima..._

.:in your room, a single flower of the kind that you loved, is now…:.

He continued to sit, not moving a muscle. Days passed, months flew by, and, there, the hanyou continued to sit. Staring at the small mound and tombstone.

_akari wa shizuka ni shiroku some yuku machi no naka kimi ga mita saigo no kisetsu iro_

.:the brightness quietly colors the inside of the town white you saw the season's final colors:.

"Kagome…" Her name rolled of his tongue, he wasn't even aware he said it. It was as if saying that name was a sin to him. As if, saying that name, would bring him disaster. But he already had all the disaster he could possibly imagine. It didn't matter what happened. Nothing on the face of the earth could be as worse as what happened to him.

_namida o otoshita genjitsu to wa zankoku da ne kimi ga mita saigo no kisetsu iro_

.:a tear falls reality is cruel, isn't it?  
you saw the season's final colors:.

Why hadn't he died by now? He hadn't eaten or slept for at least a year. His body was worn down and his heart was broken. Why had he continued to live? When there was nothing to live for?

_shiki to kimi no iro yagate kieru darou yuki wa tokete machikado ni hana ga saki_

.:the four seasons and your colors too soon will disappear the snow melts, on the street corner, the flowers bloom:.

The hanyou smiled slightly, for the first time in years, he smiled.

"That's all right…" He whispered to the tomb and himself. "I'll be joining you soon enough." He stood up, ignoring his body's protest.

_kimi ga mita "shikisai wa" sotto tokete yuku_

.:you saw the "hues" softly dissolving:.

He unsheathed his mighty sword and looked at it, his reflection shined brightly off of the sword. His face was grey and pale, he looked horrible, but it did not matter. He smiled and quickly, thrust the sword right into his broken heart.

"I'll be there with you soon Kagome…"

_kotoshi saigo no yuki no hi machikado ni hitotsu no hana sora o miagereba saigo no yuki ga tenohira ni koborete_

.:the day of this year's final snow on the street corner, one single flower when I look up at the sky, the final snow will spill into the palm of my hand:.


End file.
